


[Podfic of] The One Where Jon Gives the Best Hugs, by dapatty

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The One Where Jon Gives the Best Hugs by dapatty.</p>
<p>"Summary: Jon knows what's up and is the best hugger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The One Where Jon Gives the Best Hugs, by dapatty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Jon Gives the Best Hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294401) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/TheOneWhereJonGivesTheBestHugscoverart_zps02fe8073.png.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20The%20One%20Where%20Jon%20Gives%20The%20Best%20Hugs.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/profile) for a super awesome transformative works statement. I'm a big fan of her podfics and I was really stoked to podfic something she's written. I am not a fan of April Fool's Day and internet pranks so I decided to burrow into her lovely werewolf!verse. Almost a week later, I've finally edited and threw together some cover art. Basically I think the world needs more Jon Walker hugs so this is my way of contributing. :) 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! 


End file.
